mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1002 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — * Confederation of Washington Bay —tao64 * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerisch Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — **Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1000 The new millennium is here! The world rejoices! Neubayern *January: The World Exhibition in Munich opens! Representatives from countries all over the world assemble in Munich to present their exhibits! Neubayern has a pavilion showcasing all the different facets of the Reich's culture, from foodstuffs to music. *March: The Reich rejoices once again as the Kaiser, Heinrich III, celebrates his Silver Jubilee, the 25th year of his reign! 25,000 special 5 Reichsmark coins are minted and sent into circulation. Military parades are staged throughout the day of the 28th, and a fireworks show is held that night. The 53-year-old Kaiser gives a speech, and also speaks of his sadness that Prince Georg, who would now be 17, was not there to stand beside him. A minute's silence follows for the late Crown Prince. DSR North Orientalia: 'In celebration of the new millenuim, Chairman Saiko Orochi speaks live on televison his New Year's day speech. He says that the people must anticipate a better life in the new millenium, and not to forget the crusade to progress. Limited liberal reforms begin to be drafted, and we continue propping up the People's Republic of Mabuda by sending more teachers, doctors, nurses and construction workers. Military parades are staged after, and a fireworks show is held that night. We also have a pavilion showcasing all the different facets of our culture, from foodstuffs to music. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader (insert name). The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. ' SECRET: Chairman Saiko Orochi decided a base in the western hemisphere would be very useful for the spreading of socialism, so he sent 27 year old Akashi Tokugawa to help train and arm a revolutionary movement on the region of Nova Belgica. To Tokugawa’s dismay when he arrived in the dead of night by nuclear submarine, what he thought was the welcoming party was the entire Communist Party, six hundered men. Tokugawa did not give up and by 998 he had assembled an effective fighting force of 20,142 men, and the Workers' Party of New Rome had just over fifty thousand members. We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. ''' 1000.5 '''The war between the New Roman Republic and Neubayern is ended. Rome sues for peace, and two-way peace talks open. Neubayern has made great gains into Roman territory. (Check algo page for more info) Neubayern: The Reich celebrates victory in Rome, and homecoming ceremonies are held all over the country for the tired soldiers who have battled it out to assist our ally Novodonetsk for two and a half years. DSR North Orientalia: The Saikō brothers coninue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we continue supporting left-wing movements, especially in Rome. The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. SECRET: We take advantage of Rome's chaotic situation, and popular resentment brewing, to foment a communist rebellion there. We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. '''Limited liberal reforms begin to be drafted, and we continue propping up the People's Republic of Mabuda by sending more teachers, doctors, nurses and construction workers. '''Republic of the Hudson River: '''Due to ous being neighboring nations, we wish to improve relations with the New Roman Republic and we wish to establish better trade connections as well. Internally, we try to improve our infrastructure. 1001 '''The war between Novodonetsk and New Rome ends. New Rome sues for peace. Talks open between the Novodonetsk-Neubayerisch alliance and New Rome. Neubayern: We open up to the Hudson River, as we are also neighbours and wish for trade with the country. Our ambassador in Hudson meets with the Foreign Minister in Hudson to discuss possible trade relations. We also inform Hudson that the Roman territory once neighbouring Hudson is now under full occupation of the Reich, in accordance to the armistice. Hudsonian Diplomacy: '''We sincerely apologize for our misunderstanding of political borders, and we continue to strive for better diplomatic and trade relations with our powerful neighbor. '''Darian Federation: The Federation commends Neubayern for its magnificent military stride against Rome in its path to territorial supremacy. However, upon this, the Federation wishes to sustain peaceful relations between our two honourable nations in the form of a non-aggression pact, as we recognise the might of the Neubayern's military power and would find interest in keeping a trustworthy relationship with such a power. We await and hope for a positive response. *'Neubayerisch response': The Reich agrees to the Darian proposal for a mutual non-aggression pact. Our representatives in Daria meet with the Darian Foreign Ministry to sign the pact. It is hoped that in the 10 years in which the pact will be effective, we shall build a strong and lasting relationship. We also propose that the pact be renewable after expiry. Republic of the Hudson River: '''We continue to improve our infrastructure within our major towns and cities that were damaged by the Franklin Ocean tsunami all those years ago, and we begin a complete re-construction of our standing militia with the long-term goal bring to have a modern and efficient army. '''We offer a defensive pact with Neubayern for up to 10 years. *'Neubayerisch response': The Reich agrees to enter a defensive pact with Hudson, and we promise to offer Hudson military assistance should it be attacked. 1001.5 Is love around the corner? Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern and Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk have been seeing each other a lot lately, and rumours have risen surrounding development of a possible romantic relationship between the two. Republic of the Hudson River: 'We begin to finish the last of the major improvements to infrastructure, we begin to build the first of our planned army, and we begin to improve diplomatic relation with Novodonetsk. We also offer to give Crown Princess Helena a special Hudsonian doll made with precious rubies found in the area as a sign of our appreciation of Neubayern. *'Crown Princess' response: Her Imperial Highness graciously and gratefully accepts Hudson's gift. The Princess expresses her appreciation, as does the Royal Family. Neubayern: One of the formerly Roman cities under our occupation, Selenium, is renamed Georgsburg (Georgetown in English) after the late Crown Prince. Georgsburg becomes an Imperial City. Other cities in the occupation zone include Siegstadt (formerly Augustus), Heinrichsburg (formerly Caesaria) and Alexandria. Siegstadt is to become the capital of the Earldom of Bernberg (Grafschaft Bernberg). Heinrichsburg will become the capital of the Duchy of Heinrich (Herzogtum Heinrich) and Alexandria the ducal capital of the Duchy of Neiss (Herzogtum Neiss). The new earldom and duchies are named after Mt Bern, the highest point in the area; Kaiser Heinrich III; and General Adolf Neiss, commander of the 9th Battalion who marched on Alexandria respectively. The occupied areas west of the Darian Federation are incorporated into the Free State of Dietersberg. *'Royal News:' The Crown Princess travels alone for the first time on her second visit to Novodonetsk, with the intention of participating in an exchange program between her school, Leopoldstadt District High School, and its sister in Putingrad, Kinsky Secondary. Britannian Empire: The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech) *'Neubayerisch dip:' The Reich Government, after having consulted with the Kriegstag (lit. War Council, our version of a War/Defence Ministry), is willing to invest in the development of and purchase units of the Iris battlefield companion for use in the Kriegswehr. We are willing to invest up to RM 300 million for its development, and we hope that such a deal will prove fruitful for both the military advancement of and diplomatic ties between our countries. *'Britannian dip: '''Britannia agrees to Neubayern's proposal. 1002 '''With the Neubayerisch Crown Princess' majority fast approaching, talk spreads of a romantic relationship developing between her and Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk. Hohensberg Palace and the Royal Palace in Novodonetsk jointly confirm that the two royals are in a relationship, sending the world into a media frenzy.' WARNING: All players who have not posted after 995 will be removed from play at the end of this turn, unless said players play this turn. Neubayern: Infra/mil/tech turn *'Infrastructure:' We begin expanding our public transport systems and our Autobahn, building more train lines and bus lanes. *'Military:' The Kriegswehr continues to expand. We order the construction of five more Dietrich-class aircraft carriers, as well as the development of a new class of airship to serve the Luftwaffe. The airship will be powered by rocket engines, which will keep the otherwise un-airworthy ship in the sky. *'Technology:' We begin investing into the development of VTOL aircraft for civilian use. Our primary aircraft manufacturing firm, Kreitschmann Flugzeug AG, subsidised by the Reich Government, begins research for the Kreitschmann Adler Kr-565 series. *'Royal News:' After six months in Novodonetsk, the Crown Princess returns to Neubayern, awaiting the arrival of her fellow exchange student, Lana Chuikov, in the middle of this year. Chuikov will stay in a guest apartment in Hohensberg Palace, and her friendship with the Princess catapults her and the rest of her group into the media spotlight. *'Elections:' The 1002 Elections are held. The results are as follows: **'National Liberal Party': 315/590 seats – 53.4% **'Democratic Unity Front': 142/590 seats – 24.1% **'Green Front': 108/590 seats – 18.3% **'Socialist Party': 23/590 seats – 3.8% **'Christian Democratic Union': 2/590 seats – 0.3% **'Independent': 0/590 seats – 0.0% **'RESULT': The National Liberal Party for the third time wins the elections, and Reichsleiter Sara Mahler begins her third term of office. The Democratic Unity Front regains all 142 seats it won before in the 996 Elections, though it does not gain any more. The Green Front is also gaining seats, at the expense of the Socialist Party, which lost many of its seats in southeastern Neubayern. The Christian Democratic Union has suffered badly this election, losing all but two of its seats. Meanwhile, the independent candidates this round have seen no success, and the 45th Reichsparlament will only have parties participating. Zarinthia: Mil/eco *'Military:' We are finally opening up to the world and declare that we have discovered a new natural element abundant within the Zarinthian Mountains, and our scientists have decided on the name "Zarinthium". It is an extremely strong metal which has been traced to meteorites which landed in the Zarinthians millions of years ago. We plan to use this in future armours and weaponry. *'Economy:' The Republic is now offering trade to the Realm of Novodonetsk, Britannia, the Darian Federation and the Reich of Neubayern. We hope to build up our economic standing in the world, and hope for a quick response from these countries. **'Neubayerisch response:' We welcome Zarinthia into the global stage and agree to their request for a trade route. We propose this trade route to extend from our eastern port city of Hewelsberg and the Zarinthian capital of Zharin. Republic of the Hudson River: '''We build up a standing army of almost 5,000 soldiers and 10 tanks, and we continue to improve relations with our neighbors. '''Britannian Empire: The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech) 1002.5 Tragedy strikes Britannia as Britannian Airways Flight BA 9417 crashes into the Yamamoto Ocean on its way to Kōsaka from Lawrence! All 352 aboard the Kreitschmann Spatz Kr-394-B3 were killed as the plane broke up upon landing. *'Neubayerisch response:' The people of the Reich are in mourning for the 95 Neubayerisch citizens on board the aircraft, as well as for everyone else on board. The Royal Family and Reich Government offer their most sincere condolences to all families who were affected by the crash. The Verkehrssicherheitsausschusses (National Transportation Safety Committee, VSAS) will aid Britannian authorities in the investigation as the aircraft was of Neubayerisch origin. Neubayern *'Royal News': Lana Chuikov and her exchange group from Novodonetsk arrive in Munich for a six-month stay with students of Leopoldstadt High. The Royal Family is Miss Chuikov's hosts - lucky her! During the weekends the Royals take the Donetskian grouup on tours of northwest Neubayern, visiting numerous towns, cities and landmarks. What a special experience for this year's exchange group! 1003 The Royal Family celebrates the arrival of Crown Princess Helena's 18th birthday! At the end of this year, Helena will graduate from Leopoldstadt High and hopefully enter university, if she does well in her exams. They also celebrate Crown Prince Georg's 20th birthday, and the nation holds a special memorial ceremony in his honour. DSR North Orientalia: The Saikō brothers continue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we continue supporting left-wing movements The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. SECRET:Seeing that our efforts are fruitless, we cease covert operations against Rome. Akashi Tokugawa is ordered to go home, and report to the Supreme Leader. We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Limited liberal reforms begin to be drafted, and we continue propping up the People's Republic of Mabuda by sending more teachers, doctors, nurses and construction workers. We also attempt to gain friendship with Zarinthia, as a possible ally and a market for our produce. Knowing that fingers will be pointed towards us for the crash of Britannian Airways Flight BA 9417, we deny any possible charges, dismissing such claims as propaganda by right-wing groups in Kosaka. *'VSAS': We point out to the media that almost a fifth of those aboard the flight were North Orientalian nationals on their way home. There has also been no evidence in the fuselage fragments of an explosion. Thus, it is unlikely that the North Orientalian government was responsible for the incident. 1003.5 Neubayern *'Royal News': Crown Princess Helena sits for her HSZ (Hochschulzertifikat, Higher Education Certificate) exams! How will she fare compared to the rest of the nation? *'VSAS': We discover something disturbing: it is found that the plane nose-dived directly into the sea, resulting in a fatal impact. According to the cockpit voice recorder, the pilot and co-pilot were fighting for control as the plane went into the sea. The co-pilot initiated a sudden dive, which the pilot tried and failed to combat with his own control stick. The plane began to break up several minutes before impact, and by the time the plane hit the ocean the engines and vertical stabiliser had all broken away from the aircraft. It is becoming likelier that the tragedy was a pilot suicide. We begin going into the background of the co-pilot, James Marandi. DSR North Orientalia: 'Despite the offical report of the VSAS that we are innocent beyond reasonable doubt, a flurry of conspiracy theories begin to take root in the skeptical minds of Kosaka. One of which is that was a failed assasination attempt against the Emperor, whose plane flew on the same path three hours earlier. Another says that it was a false flag by the Southern government as a scapegoat, to lubricate international action against us. All of the charges were dismissed as rumor mongering to tarnish the image of both governments, as the treaty ending the Second Orientalian War is used a basis for the North-South détente. *'VSAS: After further investigation, we have discovered that Marandi was born in modern-day Mabuda. His family moved to Britannia when he was a child to seek treatment for his ailing mother. After her death, his father became abusive, so he had a rough childhood. He became a pilot after graduating from university, becoming an employee of Britannian Airways, but despite having ambition and working hard he was unable to move up in the company for some reason. Marandi's story is still being deciphered by Britannian and Neubayerisch investigators. Authorities from both North and South Orientalia are invited to join the investigation. *'Novodonetsk: The Realm critizises Britannia Airlines for appointing Marandi' *'Neubayern:' The VSAS reminds Novodonetsk that Britannian Airways is a private enterprise and that the government of Britannia should not be held responsible for Marandi's employment. Nor should the company, for that matter. However, Britannian Airways' company conduct is currently under investigation. Realm of Novodonetsk: The Realm begins working on improving our covert operations bureau, and this bureau begins training a group of young men to be great assassins. Tsar Sergei I encourages his son Prince Dimitri to chase his heart and go for it(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Lokomotiv Putingrad won the league for the 3rd time last season. The club was previously revealed to be the club Tsar Sergei I's favorite club, and this season it's officially renamed into Korolevski Sport Putingrad(KSP). Tsar Sergei I turns 52 this year, and gains a brief illness in November. Prince Roman turns 28. *'Comment:' How old is Prince Dimitri? *'20' Britannian Empire: The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech)= Republic of O'Brien: We are a 475px size nation in the north of the same continent as the larger clan Ross is found on. The economy is looking a bit poor, and technology is mostly in the hands of a few and out of date. We keep up our current vassal relations with the Clan of Ross and continue at the steady political status quo Republic of O'Brien. Farming and fishing; smart phone, glass, paint manufacturing; and roads are upgraded modestly. Athletics and soccer are promoted to encourage physical fitness among the young. (Eco/Infra/ind). The Nationalists win the general election and Eibhlín Éabha O'Brian is re-elected Taoiseach for a second 5 year term on the promises of a computer in every school with in 2 years if parlement lets her, currently there only a few in New Belfast and New Dublin schools (and of course the police, big business, goverment offices, and so on). The election results are: Nationalists 42.45%, conservatives 27%, Socialists 23%, Liberals 3.7%, Greens 2.3%, Fascists 1%, Communist 0.5% and Others 0.05%. 1004 Neubayern *'Dip': We welcome O'Brien onto the world stage. For the first time in nearly fifteen years, a Rossian nation has opened itself up to the world, and we congratulate O'Brien for doing so! We send a gift of 200 computers to supply schools within your capital. **'O'Brien Dip:' Thank you for the computers, we offer you 2,000 gallons of free milk and 5 tonnes of free beef if you want it? **'Neubayern:' We thank you for your produce. We hope that we can begin formal trade relations soon. *'VSAS': We find some shocking evidence that racial discrimination within Britannian Airways was a major contributory factor to Marandi's decision to commit suicide. After a year-long investigation, we publish our report of the incident. "Due to racial discrimination within Britannian Airways Ltd directed at their employees, co-pilot James Marandi, a man of Mabudan origin, fell into depression as he found himself unable to move up within the company. Thus, he chose to commit suicide, precipitating the incident involving Britannian Airways Flight 9417. Britannian Airways shall be charged with racial discrimination, as the Reichsdiskriminierungsgesetz (Reich Discrimination Act 976) expressly prohibits "employer-employee, inter-employee or staff-student racial or other unreasonable discrimination within corporations, schools and other similar settings." We await a similar charge from Britannian authorities. *'Royal News': The Royal Family is very pleased to report that Crown Princess Helena achieved outstanding results in her HSZ, getting an NTER (Nationalen Tertiären Eingang Rang, National Tertiary Entrance Rank) of 99.95, the highest possible. She has been accepted into the University of Königstadt, one of the top universities in the world, to study medicine in order to become a doctor. *'Royal News': With the unfortunate passing of Duchess Victoria I of Hoffmann without any heirs, Princess Elisabeth is created Duchess of Hoffmann to replace her. Republic of O'Brien:Athletics and soccer are promoted to encourage physical fitness among the young. Parliament agrees to put a computer (equivelent to the Windows 98 OS) in every school by 1006.5. Butter, cheese and smart phone production is to be increased for export. Information technology lessons start in schools. A new stone quarry is opened. The civil ro-ro class car ferry Teeth (1980's tech level ship), and both the navy's offshore patrol vessels Felix and Shamrock (1980's tech level ships) start their 1 year build time. VAT goes up by 1% from 10% to 11% for a year. (eco, mil, tech) *'Neubayern': The Bachscom Corporation, our major computer/software manufacturing company, offers to sponsor O'Brien's computing program by supply the significantly more advanced and up-to-date Bachscom OS V 14.8.5 operating system with full Bachscom tech support services, in order to give the best computing experience for the youngsters of O'Brien. **'O'Brien Dip:' Thank you. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:ASB Category:Constructed World